icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
1964-65 Canadian National Team
History The Canadian Team moved to Winnipeg from Vancouver. The Winnipeg Maroons merged with this team. It was supposed to play an exhibition schedule with the Saskatchewan Senior League but dropped out of this arrangement. The Saskatchewan teams proved to be too weak. Exhibition Schedule The games from December 27 to December 31 were part of the 1964 Walter A. Brown Memorial Trophy Tournament. Sep 26 2-9 Montreal Canadiens (National Hockey League) @ Montreal Oct 2 4-2 St Paul Rangers (Central Pro League) @ Brandon Oct 4 5-4 St Paul Rangers (Central Pro League) @ Winnipeg Oct 7 2-4 New York Rovers @ Winnipeg Oct 20 3-1 Memphis Wings (Central Pro League) @ Winnipeg Oct 21 3-3 Memphis Wings (Central Pro League) @ Winnipeg Oct 24 5-0 Moose Jaw Pla-Mors Oct 25 8-3 Regina Caps Nov 2 2-1 Omaha Knights (Central Pro League) @ Winnipeg Nov 4 3-5 Omaha Knights (Central Pro League) @ Winnipeg Nov 9 13-4 St Louis Braves (Central Pro League) @ Winnipeg Nov 11 4-0 St Louis Braves (Central Pro League) @ Winnipeg Nov 21 4-2 Yorkton Terriers Nov 22 9-6 Saskatoon Quakers Nov 30 2-4 St Paul Rangers (Central Pro League) @ Winnipeg Dec 2 2-1 St Paul Rangers (Central Pro League) @ Winnipeg Dec 5 14-1 Yorkton Terriers @ Winnipeg Dec 6 7-3 Yorkton Terriers @ Winnipeg Dec 13 0-4 (0:2, 0:1, 0:1) Soviet Union @ Toronto Dec 17 1-6 (1:3, 0:0, 0:3) Soviet Union @ Winnipeg Dec 20 1-4 (1:2, 0:1, 0:1) Soviet Union @ Winnipeg Dec 27 3-5 (0:2, 2:1, 1:2) Soviet Union @ Colorado Springs Dec 28 3-4 (0:1, 1:3, 2:0) Czechoslovakia @ Colorado Springs Dec 30 5-7 (3:3, 0:3, 2:1) Soviet Union @ Colorado Springs Dec 31 3-3 (0:3, 1:0, 2:0) Czechoslovakia @ Colorado Springs Jan 3 4-2 (2:0, 1:0, 1:2) Czechoslovakia @ Winnipeg Jan 10 3-2 (1:0, 2:0, 0:2) Czechoslovakia @ Toronto Jan 11 5-4 Tulsa Oilers (Central Pro League) @ Winnipeg Jan 17 5-2 Montreal & Peterborough Juniors @ Montreal Jan 18 0-5 Minneapolis Bruins (Central Pro League) @ Winnipeg Jan 20 3-3 Minneapolis Bruins (Central Pro League) @ Winnipeg Jan 22 9-2 Yorkton Terriers Jan 23 4-2 Saskatchewan Senior All-Stars @ Saskatoon Feb 6 6-2 Edmonton Oil Kings Feb 9 9-1 West Germany @ Winnipeg Feb 12 7-2 Manitoba Junior All Stars @ Winnipeg At this point the team was split up. The 1964-65 Canada National B Team was sent to Europe for a tour. The A team was reunited for one exhibition game before going to the World Championship. Feb 28 2-2 NHL Old Timers @ Toronto Mar 16 5-1 Genève-Servette HC @ Geneva Mar 18 3-5 (0:2, 1:1, 2:2) Czechoslovakia Selects @ Geneva Game Ads 64-65CanadaExhOct4WpgGameAd.jpg|Oct. 4 @ Winnipeg 64-65CanadaExhNov4WpgGameAd.jpg|Nov. 4 @ Winnipeg 64-65CanNatNov22SaskatoonGameAd.jpg|Nov. 22 @ Saskatoon 64-65SovietCanNatDec13TorontoGameAd.jpg|Dec. 13 @ Toronto 64-65CanadaJan3WpgGameAd.jpg|Jan. 3 @ Winnipeg 64-65CzechCanNatJan10TorontoGameAd.jpg|Jan. 10 @ Toronto 64-65CanNatJan17.jpg|Jan, 17 @ Montreal 64-65CanNatJan23SaskatoonGameAd.jpg|Jan. 23 @ Saskatoon 64-65Feb28CanadaTorontoGameAd.jpg|Feb. 28 @ Toronto 64-65CanadaExhFeb9WpgGameAd.jpg|Feb. 9 @ Winnipeg Players Gallery 64-65Garyaldcorn.jpg|Gary Aldcorn 64-65AlJohnson.jpg|Al Johnson 64-65Marshalljohnston.jpg|Marshall Johnston 64-65Rogerbourbonnais.jpg|Roger Bourbonnais See Also Canadian Team Overseas Exhibition Tours Category:International Hockey Tours Category:1964 in hockey Category:1965 in hockey